


MY NAME'S BLURRY FACE

by TRASHiNiMA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Castiel Watches Porn, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Light Sadism, M/M, Sexual Tension, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRASHiNiMA/pseuds/TRASHiNiMA
Summary: "Cass ! On ne regarde pas de porno entre gars, on en parle pas non plus." C'est ce qu'il croyait.[OS] [MxM] [DesTiel] [EN CORRECTION]





	

La chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle logeaient Dean et Sam était plongée dans le silence. Seul le bruit des doigts pianotant sur un ordinateur brisait quelque peu le silence, mais ce n'était pas si gênant comparé à Dean qui buvait un verre d'alcool bruyamment, s'attirant un regard exaspéré du cadet.

\- Tu veux bien boire correctement ?!

Sans même lever les yeux de son travail, le plus âgé élargit son sourire et chuchota sur le même ton.

\- J'ai cru que je n'arriverais jamais à te perturber ah, ah.

\- Très drôle, marmonna le chasseur qui leva les yeux de son écran quelques secondes, fusillant Dean du regard. Bosse, on doit pas perdre de temps.

\- Mh …

\- Je comprends pas.

Les deux chasseurs levèrent leur regard vers Castiel à l'unisson. L'ange assis sur le canapé avait l'air si concentré devant la télévision.

\- Je comprends pas, répéta ce dernier qui inclina légèrement la tête sur le coté. Si le pizzaiolo aime autant cette femme, pourquoi il lui donne la fessée ?

Les deux chasseurs se regardèrent et tiltèrent immédiatement. Il était tard, et qu'est-ce que l'on programmait comme émission en cette heure si avancée dans la nuit ?

\- Cass ! Bon sang, c'est un porno. Et tu sais quoi ? On ne regarde pas de porno entre gars, on en parle pas non plus.

Imperturbable, Castiel ne décrocha pas de son émission jusqu'à ce qu'il coule un regard plus bas, sans dire un mot, mais l'expression de son visage passa d'impassible à la curiosité. Secouant la tête, Dean expira lourdement puis regarda son frère qui observait l'échange en silence depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Et il bande en plus. Cass, éteins cette fichue télé.

Mais bien sûr, l'ange fit la sourde oreille. L'attention de Dean se tourna vers la porte d'entrée sur laquelle une personne venait de taper. N'attendant pas de visiteur, le châtain se leva, questionnant son frère du regard mais n'obtint pas de réponse.

Ouvrant la porte, Dean resta quelques secondes « bête » jusqu'à ce que la parole lui revienne.

\- Samuel ?

\- J'ai des informations sur Crowley.

Une légère hésitation immobilisa le jeune chasseur puis se décala pour laisser passer son grand-père. Ce dernier fut attiré par la présence de Castiel, toujours assis sur le canapé avec son « film ».

\- Vous regardez du porno avec les anges ?

Dean lança un regard à Samy qui s'empressa de venir éteindre le poste de télévision. Cass fut comme réanimé, ramené dans la réalité puisqu'il prit enfin conscience de la présence du plus vieux chasseur.

\- Bon, quels genres d'informations ? Demanda Sam sans attendre alors que Samuel posait sur la table une carte orné d'un cercle rouge.

\- C'est ici que Crowley mène les monstres Alpha, où il les torture. Je n'y suis jamais allé. Mais je tiens cette information d'une source sûr.

Dean fut le premier à étudier la carte, étrangement, l'endroit n'était pas si éloigné que cela.

\- Je vous conseil de ne pas vous y rendre.

\- Pardon ? Non, non ! Objecta Dean qui se rapprocha du plus vieux. On a l'âme de Sam à récupérer. On ira là bas, que tu le veuilles ou non. Cas, tu peux nous laisser une minute ?

L'ange balança son regard de Dean à Sam, Sam à Samuel puis lorsqu'ils clignèrent des yeux, l'ange avait disparu.

\- Viens avec nous, proposa Sam sans vraiment avoir réfléchi, c'était sorti comme ça.

\- J'suis navré, mais je n'irais pas la bas. Vous devriez faire de même les garçons.

\- C'est de l'âme de Sam dont on parle ! Bien sûr qu'il faut y aller !

Toujours fidèle à lui même, le sang chaud de Dean se mit à bouillonner dans ses veines. Samuel avait beau être de leur sang, il ne comprenait pas sa façon d'agir. Son père n'avait pas souvent été là, mais il aurait tout donné pour sauver l'âme de son fils.

\- Je n'irais pas là-bas, point finale.

\- Alors vas-t-en, coupa froidement le chasseur qui désigna la porte d'un signe de tête. On va se débrouiller, comme on l'a toujours fait.

Lorsque le plus vieux chasseur s'en alla, Castiel revint à la demande de Dean. Samy s'éclipsa quelques minutes, et ce fut le moment que choisit l'ange pour attraper Dean et lui faire part de ses doutes.

\- Dean. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage de ramener l'âme de ton frère.

\- Cas …

\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nous avons aucune certitude qu'il survivre à ça. Michael et Lucifer sont dans la cage avec l'âme de Sam, et, ils déversent surement leurs rage sur lui à l'heure où je te parle. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il se passera quand son âme réintégrera son corps ? Il pourrait en mourir. C'est comme si son âme était écorchée vif.

\- … Mais toi, tu vas trouver une solution.

\- Dean, je veux sincèrement que Sam survive. Mais je ne peux pas assurer qu'il survive. Il pourrait se retrouver en souffrance continue, l'enfer, ce n'est pas anodin.

\- Mais toi, tu trouveras une solution SI jamais ça dégénère, répéta le chasseur plus instable que tout à l'heure, sa voix grondante dans sa gorge.

\- Dean …

\- Fais ce qu'il faut, Castiel !

Termina le châtain sur un ton plus rude qu'il aurait voulut face à l'ange devenu silencieux qui hocha doucement la tête, son expression renfrognée comme si il réfléchissait intensément à chaque fois quand on le regardait. Il se sentait concerné par cette histoire, bien sûr.

Le chasseur regarda ensuite sa montre puis jeta un regard à la fenêtre, les personnes qu'il attendait étaient enfin là. Il fit signe à Sam et Castiel de le suivre en dehors de la chambre pour se retrouver face à un groupe de démon.

Castiel resta de marbre face aux démons mais son commentaire glissa tout seul hors de sa bouche.

\- Que font ces abominations ici ?

\- Oh … Castiel, ça fait un bail dis-donc … Ne parles pas comme ça voyons, tu vas me faire mouiller.

La démone profita de son vaisseau au corps aguicheur pour jouer la séduction, esquissant un sourire charmeur à l'intention de Castiel qui ne broncha pas. Dean observa silencieusement l'ange et le vit étrangement observer fixement la démone sans détourner le regard. Étrange pensa-t-il avant de prendr eles devants.

\- On a localisé Crowley, on pars dans une heure.

[ ... ]

\- Tu trouves pas que Castiel agit de façon … Vraiment bizarre … ?

\- Comment ça « bizarre » ? Demanda Sam qui sortait à peine de la douche.

\- Tu as vu comme moi comment il a agit avec Meg ? Il lui a roulé la galoche de sa vie et en plus pour se justifier il a dit : « j'ai appris du pizzaiolo » …

\- Surement une pulsion, tu devrais peut-être en parler avec lui.

\- Cool. Super. Bonne idée Sam. Lui demander ce qu'il ressent dans son pantalon ? Si il était âgé de 14 ans et qu'il s'appelait Ben, OUI ! Oui, j'aurais eu ce genre de conversation avec lui parc'que c'est mon devoir de beau-père d'instruire la jeunesse mais LA ! Là, non, impossible. Castiel n'est pas-

\- N'est pas quoi ? Fit la voix grave de Castiel dans le dos de Dean.

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE CASS !

Le chasseur sursauta avant de se tourner vers Castiel qui venait d'apparaitre comme ça, sans prévenir et aussi silencieux. La main sur son cœur, il tenta de calmer les palpitations tout en lançant un regard furieux à l'ange qui le regardait avec incompréhension.

\- Je pensais que tu m'avais appelé.

\- Non ! Je parlais de toi !

\- Tu parlais de moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu agis bizarrement en ce moment et c'est super perturbant. T'es censé être un ange, un être de lumière et toi, toi tu embrasses un démon ? Expliques toi, parce que y a des choses que j'ai du mal à comprendre là.

\- Mh …

Baissant le regard, Castiel reprit son éternel visage tourmenté, en réalité, il cherchait quoi répondre au chasseur mais rien ne venait. Mais trop sincère et n'ayant pas la possibilité de mentir -oui Cass est nul pour mentir- il chuchota en plongeant ses iris bleu dans celles de Dean.

\- J'étais curieux, mon corps, enfin, mon vaisseau à envoyé des signaux que je n'ai pas put ignorer.

\- Heu … Je vais aller boire une bière au bar d'en face, lança brusquement Samy qui se leva de sa chaise, attrapant sa veste au passage.

\- Prends ton téléphone, soupira le second chasseur qui le lui lança. L'autre le rattrapa habilement et n'oublia pas de prendre son portefeuilles.

\- A tout à l'heure.

Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place depuis le début. Il regarda la porte se fermer derrière Sam puis retourna son attention sur Dean qui le regardait sans ciller.

\- J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

\- Non, non, répondit le châtain qui vit effectivement son frère entrer dans le bar d'en face. Il a des vues sur une serveuse. Depuis qu'il n'a plus son âme, il agit … Différemment.

\- J'ai put en prendre conscience, oui. Dean, j'ai une question.

Ça, c'était une première. Dean esquissa un petit sourire, invitant l'ange à poursuivre. Ce dernier s'avança vers lui et déclara du tac-au-tac.

\- J'ai des envies que je ne ressentais pas avant. La mal bouffe, et plus récemment, l'envie charnel. Je suis, sincèrement, de plus en plus perturbé lorsque je retourne au paradis parce que je me retrouve distrait alors que je suis censé mener une guerre.

\- Attends, attends … Ça te travaille autant que ça ?

Castiel détourna le regard l'espace d'une seconde puis lorsqu'il accrocha de nouveau son regard à celui de Dean, il hocha doucement la tête et s'approcha du chasseur qu'il attrapa brusquement par le col.

\- Vous m'appelez quand vous avez besoin d'aide, mais aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui demande ton aide. Dean.

\- Woaw .. Cass, heu, j'veux dire, j'peux pas vraiment t'aider avec ça, répondit le châtain avec un rire nerveux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que .. Mais parce que ! J'vois pas en quoi j'pourrais m'rendre utile là.

\- Tu ne vas pas m'aider ?

\- … Si. Bien sûr que si.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Dépassé, Dean regarda l'ange qui avait toujours cet air sérieux sur son visage. Son cœur bondit une seule fois bizarrement dans sa poitrine quand ses pupilles rencontrèrent celles de Castiel , comme un choque électrique qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien quand il était en compagnie de belles femmes.

Attendez.

Impossible.

Vraiment ?

\- Cass, je sais pas si tu es au courant mais, je ne suis pas … Attiré par les … Hommes.

Un léger plissement des yeux de la part de l'ange informa le chasseur que Castiel ne comprenait pas où il venait en venir.

\- Je veux dire, pas que je ne t'apprécie pas, mais, je ne peux pas envisager de … Coucher, avec toi.

\- Oh.

Fit Castiel qui parut comprendre, mais il fit la sourde oreille. Dean se figea brusquement, écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'il senti les lèvres de l'ange contre les siennes. Cass ne vit pas de différence entre la démone qu'il avait embrassé et Dean qu'il utilisait pour nourrir sa curiosité.

Surprenant soit-il, Dean ne le repoussa pas. Il ne trouva pas l'acte repoussant, non, c'était … Lisa.

\- Castiel … Murmura le chasseur qui le fit gentiment reculer. J'peux pas faire ça …

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'aime quelqu'un, et je ne peux pas me permettre de … De lui faire ça.

Castiel eut l'air de comprendre cette fois puisqu'il recula de lui même. Portant une main à ses lèvres, il ressentait encore la douceur de celles du chasseur contre les siennes. Une douleur étrange au niveau de sa poitrine le secoua brusquement. Cette personne, Lisa. Ce nom lui faisait mal, surtout quand il sortait de la bouche de Dean.

L'air tourmenté de Castiel ne laissa pas Dean indifférent. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour l'ange, mais une chose était sûr, il allait regretter son geste.

Alors que Castiel allait s'éclipser en un battement d'ailes, Dean l'attrapa par la manche de sa veste et le retourna brusquement pour le plaquer contre lui. Castiel le regarda sans comprendre, il pensait en avoir finit, mais son pouls s'emballa brusquement.

L'ange parut surpris ainsi collé contre le chasseur qui le regardait intensément. Sans dire un mot, Dean plongea sur le plus petit et s'empara de ses lèvres, retrouvant la sensation douce de ces dernières. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Winchester pour envahir la cavité buccale de son homologue, s'engageant dans un baiser dont il avait le contrôle, dominant l'action.

Face à un tel retournement de situation, Castiel perdit pied et s'accrocha au dos du chasseur alors que ce dernier faisait glisser lentement des épaules la veste de Castiel qui s'étala aux pieds des deux. Prit par un élan impulsif, l'ange agrippa le col du chasseur et le retourna à son tour pour le plaquer dos au mur. Se surprenant lui même, Castiel releva un sourcil avec un sourire en coin à l'intention de Dean qui lui rendit son geste.

\- Castiel ?

\- Nul besoin de parler, Dean, murmura le noiraud encore pantelant à cause du baiser.

\- T'as raison, place à l'action.

Le sourire ravageur de Dean réussit à déstabiliser l'ange quelques secondes, mais ce fut assez pour que le châtain l'entraine par surprise sur le sofa et ne l'allonge de tout son long sur le mobilier.

Dean vint prendre place au dessus de l'ange, pourléchant ses lèvres face au visage si tentateur de Castiel. Si innocent. Il avait l'irrésistible envie de souiller cet être venant du paradis qui l'observait en silence juste en dessous, sa respiration légèrement haletante.

Le chasseur se pencha sur lui, plongeant son regard dans le siens alors qu'il frôlait ses lèvres avec une douceur qui ne collait pas vraiment à sa personnalité. Pensant qu'il l'embrasserait, Castiel entrouvrit les lèvres pour finalement soupirer de frustration.

\- Dean ?

Un sourire contre sa joue lui répondit. Qu'il était impatient, pensa le chasseur qui glissait doucement jusqu'à son cou. Il embrassa sa peau tiède, recouvrant lentement la surface de baisers qui devinrent des morsures taquines puis lorsqu'il senti l'ange se raidir sous ses mouvements avec de légers soupire, il remonta lentement jusqu'à son oreille alors que sa main défaisait sa cravate bleu-marine, repoussant les premiers boutons de sa chemise blanche jusqu'à y découvrir une partie de sa gorge si tentatrice.

\- Ça va aller, Cass. Dans peu de temps, tu vas prendre ton pied.

Susurra ce dernier à l'oreille de l'ange qui n'attendit pas qu'il réponde pour glisser sa main sur son entre-jambe déjà animée par le désir du plus âgé. Dean se surpris lui même à ne pas se sentir dégouté par l'attirance envers un homme, bien que, il avait cauchemardé sur le vampire apparemment au penchant homosexuel qui l'avait mordu pendant une semaine mais ici, c'était différent, c'était Castiel. Étrangement … L'ainé des Winchester en avait envie, envie de Castiel.

La main de l'ange se posa sur l'épaule de Dean sur laquelle ses doigts se serrèrent sans pour autant montrer un signe de rejet. Il se mit à remuer sous Dean, appréciant le geste de ce dernier qui se fit plus sadique par la suite en quittant de sa main sa zone érogène, faisant courir son membre jusqu'à son bas ventre sur lequel il s'attarda en glissant sa main sous sa chemise immaculée, caressant du bout de ses doigts la peau fine de l'ange qui frémit sous la palme ferme du plus jeune. Le chasseur engagea ensuite un contacte visuel avec le noiraud, guettant le moindre signe de plaisir.

Castiel ne quitta pas Dean du regard une seule seconde. Son regard n'était pas aussi froid et inexpressif qu'à l'accoutumé. Plus chaleureux. Désireux. L'ange ouvrit la bouche sur une note inaudible lorsque la main du chasseur se glissa sous son jean ainsi que son sous-vêtement sans la moindre pudeur. Les jambes du plus âgé semblèrent prendre feu progressivement, submergées par une vague de chaleur qui progressait vers le haut de son corps au rythme du battement de son cœur qui pompait son sang plus rapidement à présent.

En effervescence, Dean ne se fit plus attendre et de sa main libre fit sauter le bouton du pantalon du châtain en baisant à moitié son sous-vêtement dans un même mouvement, libérant la verge de l'ange qui prit enfin conscience de la situation.

\- Tu ne vas pas … ?

\- Castiel, tu crois qu'on fait comment ? Murmura le chasseur près de l'oreille de l'ange qu'il taquina en empoignant son membre.

\- H-Haa … Dean …

\- C'est ça Cass, oublie pas de gémir mon nom.

Grogna Dean en mordant le lobe de l'ange, soutirant chez ce dernier un gémissement plus audible cette fois.

Le châtain sentait dans sa main la verge du Vaisseau de Castiel durcir jusqu'à ce que chaque mouvements qu'ils produisaient fasse réagir l'ange plus honnêtement. Ces petits bruits que Cass tentait d'étouffer, ses mains qui se refermaient lentement sur le tissu du sofa à chaque montées d'adrénaline, ses lèvres qu'il pinçait … Tout ces signes ne laissaient pas Dean indifférent. Il était l'auteur de tout cela, si il arrêtait, Cass redeviendrait silencieux, or, il s'avérait que ce dernier soit du genre bruyant.

Par pure curiosité et pour confirmer ses soupçons, l'ainé des Winchester accéléra sa main sur le membre de l'ange qui, prit par surprise, hoqueta jusqu'à ce qu'il place ses mains sur son visage, cachant son expression alors que sa voix se déformait.

Dean vit ce dernier se mordre la lèvre, piqué par une soudaine montée de plaisir qui le rendit pus animé que jamais. Le chasseur tiqua, il était mal. Il était conscient d'avoir lui aussi, une érection dont il ne pouvait pas s'occuper.

\- Dean … Gémit Castiel, tirant le chasseur de sa brève rêverie.

\- Tu vas jouir Cass ?

\- M-Mh …

Ses mains posées sur son visage se crispèrent, les jointures virant au blanc mais Castiel avait besoin de quelque chose d'autre pour venir. Ce n'était manifestement, pas assez.

\- Dean … Répéta l'ange d'une voix implorante en enlevant une main de son visage.

Cette même main vint tirer Dean en avant alors que Castiel s'était redressé pour coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Dean n'hésita pas à répondre à l'appelle de son amant, dévorant ses lèvres avec passion, cherchant sa langue de la sienne pour un baiser ardent qui n'avait rien de passionné, juste un plaisir obscène.

Sans vraiment le vouloir, Castiel mordit la langue du chasseur par réflexe lorsqu'il senti une étrange sensation qui commençait à monter en lui, déboussolant tout son corps, désordonnant toutes ses pensées. Il n'y avait que Dean Winchester. Dean. Dean.

\- A-Ah ! Dean !

[ ... ]

\- … Que s'est-il passé ?

Castiel se redressa doucement, prenant une position assise sur le sofa sur lequel il était allongé, observant avec incompréhension l'espace dans lequel il était. C'était toujours la chambre d'hôtel.

\- J'y crois pas, tu t'es évanoui, fit une voix juste derrière lui. Tu m'as fait peur putain.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu t'es évanoui, répéta Dean qui s'assit à coté de Castiel, un verre de whisky à la main.

\- C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas m'être évanoui pour … Ça.

\- Et pourtant, c'est ce que tu as fais. Faut pas oublier que parfois, tu agis comme un bébé portant une veste sale.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, Cass. Tu as apprécié ? Crois moi, je ne ferais plus jamais ça avec un autre homme. Pendant que tu te tapais une petite sieste, je me suis dis, ouais, les hommes, c'pas mon truc.

L'ange inclina la tête légèrement sur le coté et murmura.

\- J'ai apprécié, mais je comprend toujours pas pourquoi je me suis évanoui. Il y a eu ce flash blanc et puis, je … Me suis réveillé. Combien de temps suis-je rester inconscient ?

\- Tant mieux si tu as apprécié. Tant mieux. Mh, tu n'es pas resté longtemps endormie, juste deux minutes.

\- Deux minutes … Murmura le plus vieux pensif avait d'ajouter plus fermement. Tu dis que tu n'aimes pas les hommes, alors, pourquoi avoir fait cela avec moi ?

\- Je t'ai juste aidé à lester un peu de ta frustration, mais c'est la dernière fois, compris ?

\- Je ne suis pas frustré.

Castiel se leva et récupéra sa veste qui était restée au sol et l'enfila. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Il se sentait, plus relaxé.

\- Dean, fit l'ange en se tournant vers le chasseur qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Mh ?

Castiel s'approcha de ce dernier et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. Un geste doux, presque affectueux si l'on pouvait dire.

\- Merci, eut le temps de chuchoter ce dernier contre ses lèvres avant que le bruit de la porte ne se fasse entendre et que l'ange ne s'éclipse d'un battement d'aile.

Dean se retrouva seul avec son verre, Sam revenant à peine du bar dans lequel il s'était réfugié.

\- Dean ?

\- T'en as mis du temps.

\- Quoi, j'voulais pas vous déranger, vous aviez l'air … Proche.

\- N'importe quoi.


End file.
